Modern Warfare
Summary: 'Greendale Community College becomes a war zone when a paintball competition spirals out of control. Meanwhile, the sexual tension flares up between Jeff and Britta. Plot Britta and Jeff arrive at the study room playfully arguing which annoys the rest of the study group. Abed suggests that the sexual tension between them is holding back the rest of the study group from becoming closer. Pierce suggests he bang her and be done with it which is met with great disgust. Dean Pelton then arrives and anounces that this year a paintball competition will be held with the prize to be anounced later. After he leaves Annie tries to steer the conversation back to Jeff and Britta. However, Jeff is unwilling to discuss it any further and decides to go to his car and take a nap. An hour later Jeff wakes up and finds the campus courtyard completely trashed and seemingly desserted. He walks to the library which is in a similar state. He encounters Garrett who like the rest of the building is a wreck. Garrett explains that everyone turned on each other once the prize to the painball tournament was anounced. Before he could elaborate any further he is shot by Leonard with a piantball gun. Abed then impressively makes a dynamic appearance and shoots Leonard. He takes Jeff back to a classroom where he and Troy have set up a base of operations. Troy greets him warmly and the two explain to Jeff what the prize is. After learning it's Priority Registration Jeff realizes it's value. With it any student has first dibs on the classes for next semester and can make up a schedule to thier liking. A chess club member then bursts into the room but quickly runs off. Jeff stops Troy and Abed from persuing him explaining that it's just a feint. The three of them manage to get the drop on the Chess Club who was waiting outside in the hallway. The trio then head to the student lounge where they find Pierce and Starburns looting the vending machines.Once Pierce sees them he decides to betray Starburns and shoots him. The three then decide to take a bathroom break leaving Pierce to stand guard. Once inside Abed notices a strange paintball splotch pattern surrounding the urinals. He figures out that they've walked into a trap and alerts the others. Suddenly the female members of the study group appears. A standoff between the two groups occurs but the tension is quickly broken when Jeff and Britta start to argue. Agreeing to form a temporary alliance the reunited study group leaves the building and heads out to the courtyard. Troy tries unsuccesfully to get Shirley to form a secret alliance between them. He is suddenly shot and the study group quickly takes cover. Abed figures out from the singing it's the Glee Club that has ambushed them. Annie unfortunately takes the bait and is shot when she breaks cover. Jeff tricks Pierce and gets the Glee Club to give away their position when they shoot him too. The remaining study group members focus their fire on the tree where the Glee club was hiding eliminating them all. At night Abed, Jeff, Shirley and Britta then makes camp inside the cafeteria. Shirley asks what the other study group members intend to do with the priority registration prize if they win it. Jeff wants to make his schedule airtight so he can possibly graduate early. Britta wants to use it so she can get easier classes where she doesn't have to take tests or do papers. Shirley says she wants to use it so she can make a schedule that will allow her to spend more time with her children. Upon hearing this Britta suggests that the remaining memebers make a pact to give the prize over to Shirley if they win. Jeff then begins to argue with her about her fake sincerity. An annoyed Abed and Shirley are about to eliminate them both when they hear someone taunting them. A pack of roller skating paintball players then emerge from the shadows of the cafeteria surrounding the group. A quick gun battle ensues and although they manage to take out most of them Shirley is shot. Abed decides to persue the remaining roller skaters who have fled but despite having eliminated them ends up being shot himself. The defeated contestants wish Britta and Jeff good luck before departing. Britta promises Shirley that she will win the prize for her. In Dean Pelton's office he and Chang are discussing how out of control the competition has become. Chang tells him that he is an accomplished paintball player and can put an end to it by taking out personally the few remaining players. He convinces the Dean to enroll him as a student so he can particapate. Meanwhile back in the study room Britta is tending to a minor wound Jeff suffered during the last gunfight. They joke about how cliche it would be if they hooked up now and pretend to make out with each other. It soon becomes real though as they end up passionatley kissing. After they finish consummating thier relationship Britta gets dressed and quietly grabs her paintball pistol. She points the gun at him claiming that she didn't sleep with him just to win the paintball game, it just happened that way. She then fires but is surprised to find that her gun is empty. A smug Jeff then taunts her by showing off the ammo he took out of her gun while she was sleeping. He points his gun at her and is about to shoot when Chang makes a dramatic entrance into the study room. Armed with an automatic paintball rifle he starts spraying the room forcing Jeff and Britta to take cover. Jeff points out that he isn't a student and not eligible to compete. Chang then shows off his newly signed enrollment papers from the Dean. Admiting Jeff got the drop on her, Britta offers to take out Chang. Kissing him she takes back her ammo along with his own paintball gun. Chang drops his rifle and pulls out a pair of golden paintball pistols. He engages Britta in a dual pistol battle. Firing at the same time they manage to eliminate each other. Jeff picks up the discarded rifle just as Chang begins to laugh maniacally. He tells them that there is no prize before revealing a paintball bomb strapped to his chest. Jeff barely escapes before it explodes. Jeff then goes to the Deans ofice to confront him about what Chang had said. Using the paintball rifle he sprays the office with paint until he runs out of ammunition. He then shoots the Dean with a paintball pistol he had hidden and demands the prize. The next day Jeff bumps into Britta on the way to the study room. They agree to pretend like they nothing happened, they just got carried away and caught up in the momment. When they arrive int he study room Abed senses something has changed. Jeff defelcts his pronouncement by handing the Priority registration prize over to a grateful Shirley. Abed is still undettered however and is still trying to figure out what exactly has changed. End tags Troy is trying to record the perfect message on his phone to send to Abed. Jeff gets annoyed at seeing Troy struggling so he angrliy records one for him but is then regretful when it comes off as too mean. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Climax: This episode is a major turning point in Jeff and Britta's relationship *'Returning students': This episode sees the return of Garrett, Leonard, and Starburns. *'A sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus appears briefly in this episode. *'School uniform': Jeff's stripped underwear last seen in "Physical Education" makes another appearance. Running gags: *'I hate Glee!: '''The show takes another shot at Glee this time mocking the fact that they don't use original songs Meta references: '''Use your allusion': The episode is an homage to various action/adventure type films notably referencing Die Hard, Rambo, The Warriors as well as a few other movies in this genre. Examples include: *When Jeff wakes up and walks across a desserted campus it's filmed in the same way as a scene in "28 days later" *When Abed saves Jeff from Leonard he tells Jeff a reworking of the famous quote from "The Terminator" *The 70's roller skaters the study group encounters taunt them with the line that's a reference to the movie "The Warriors" in which a similar line was said to the protagonists of that movie *When Jeff reveals that he removed the ammo clip from Brittas gun he asks her "Looking for this Hans?' a direct quote from "Die Hard" *'Rambo II" is refrenced when Jeff goes into the Deans office and shoots it up mimicing a similar scene when Rambo confronts Murdock *"Die Hard" is referenced again when Jeff shoots the Dean with a paintball pistol that was taped to his back an homage to when John McClane did the same thing to Hans Gruber *Changs's entrance as well as his outfit is a nod to Hong Kong cinema star Chow Yun Fat, it can also be seen as an homage to "Scarface" Ohter meta refences: *Abed's criticism of Jeff and Britta's relationship and thier lack of chemistry is a pointed reference to fans and critics with similar compalints about the pairing. *Jeff says he's all for winning but doesn't like resorting to cheap ploys. He then takes off his shirt and revealing a tight fitting wifebeater which he wears for the rest of the competition. Pop culture references: *Abed mentions Sam and Diane from "Cheers" when describing Jeff and Britta's relationship Quotes *''"The-the paintball game was-was-was starting and then the Dean-the Dean anounced the prize...THE PRIZE...we-we turned on each other like ANIMALS!"--''Garrett : "What was the prize?"--'Jeff' : "WAS? THIS IS NOT OVER, THIS IS STILL HAPPENNING RIGHT NOW...ARGHHH!!!"--'Garrett ' *''"Come with me if you don't want paint on your clothes."--''Abed '''to '''Jeff *''"Tell the drama club this time thier tears will be real."--''Jeff *''"Study group come out and play!"'' --"Disco Stu" and his roller skater group *''"I'm going home Britta'"--''Shirley '''after being eliminated :: ''"I know Shirley, I know."--'Britta' : "No, seriously, I'm going home can you help me up?"--'Shirley' * "I accuse you of faking to convince myself I'm not such a jerk."--'Jeff '''to '''Britta' :: "Jeff you help people more than I do, you're not a jerk you're-you're fine. Especially now that I've repaired you're overworked torso with my trembling feminine fingers."--'Britta' :: "Yes-too-much-sexual-tension-dam-bursting!"---'Jeff ' :: Ultimateatomicbuster 15:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) File:Paintball Abed.jpg|Abed aims his paintball gun. File:Paintball.jpg|Shirley and Abed face off during the paintball war. File:Paintball Annie.jpg|Annie reveals herself from her trash can disguise and aims paintball guns at the men of the study group. File:Paintball Jeff.jpg|Jeff angrily prepares to fire at the Dean. File:Paintball Jeff and Britta.jpg|Jeff and Britta confront each other in the study room. The group paintballin.jpeg|The study group take aim at each other. Jeff escapes paint.jpeg|Jeff escapes Chang's paint grenade. Changster paintball.jpeg|Chang shoots and intimidates Jeff and Britta with his tiger paintball gun. Chang with paintball.jpeg|Chang unleashes his paintball guns. Britta Paintball.jpeg|Britta faces off against Chang in paintball. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:self-contained escapade episodes